1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossover or transfer bridge for bridging across railroad tracks. The transfer bridge includes a bridge plate that is pivotably mounted on one side of the tracks in such a way that it can be pivoted about a horizontal axis between an approximately vertical rest position, and an approximately horizontal operative position in which the free end of the bridge plate rests on a platform located on the opposite side of the tracks. To effect the pivotable mounting of the bridge plate, a travel mechanism is provided that is movable on a guide rail parallel to the tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With heretofore known transfer bridges of this general type, the travel mechanism is embodied in such a way that it must absorb not only the vertical supporting forces or bearing pressures of the bridge plate in its rest position and its operative position, but must also absorb the pivot torque that results when the bridge plate is pivoted up or down. The forces that occur during this process are relatively great, because the bridge plates for such applications must be able to extend over considerable lengths. These conditions require considerable technical effort for the construction and mounting of the travel mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to avoid the aforementioned drawbacks. Therefore, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a structurally simpler travel mechanism that is operationally reliable and has smaller dimensions, in particular having a lesser depth.